


【曼豆腐】唯物主义溃于球茎植物

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, botanist Mario, elf Robert
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 认为植物比人类好打交道的植物学家——曼朱基奇，开了一间小小的花店，他打算就这样做做研究，过过下半生，直到他从花圃里挖出一棵平平无奇的球茎植物，这样无聊的日子被打破了。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	【曼豆腐】唯物主义溃于球茎植物

**Author's Note:**

> *送给阿泽太太；  
*植物学家（兼花店店主）！曼朱基奇/小树精！莱万多夫斯基。

曼朱基奇收好尖头铲子，抖抖靴子上的泥巴。

他把那颗可疑的球茎植物托起来，用一张油纸包好，一口气吹飞嫩叶上落着的瓢虫，小生物不满地在他的头上盘旋着。

这是克罗地亚人的花圃，远离市井喧嚣和频繁无趣的学术会议，他把这里租下来继续他的植物学研究，顺便挖出那些冗余的对照组植物，卖给过路的人。

但今天这棵被他抱在怀里的球茎是绝对的非卖品，它甚至原本不应属于这片小花圃。

它独自在紫甘蓝和圆白菜之间发光，像一颗聒噪的灯球。

曼朱基奇把它放在铺了草皮的生态箱里，闪耀了一夜的奇异光芒逐渐熄灭了，它现在看起来像一棵平平无奇的十字花科植物，和假山们挤在一起，柔弱的根须向下，埋在酥软的土壤里，叶子紧紧包裹着。

看起来只是一株洋葱和圆白菜的杂交产品。

对于被曼朱基奇遗忘在生态箱里的蜥蜴来说，这将是它生命中的最后一晚。

闹钟及时把曼朱基奇从睡梦中唤醒，昨晚的实验报告整齐地摞在桌角——原本胡乱摆放的书本按着字母顺序摆在书架里，花瓶里的花被浇过了水、比花圃里的那些还要鲜嫩，他已经落灰了的厨房被打扫一新——曼朱基奇确信，家里来了一位不速之客，那些断断续续的、红土脚印就能说明，砖红色的踪迹逛遍了房屋的角落，最后延伸到他身后的生态箱里。

看来并非他一人对这棵球茎感兴趣，扒开草叶，移去假山石，嫩白的根须露在了土壤外面，就这样把它留下啦，他把根须重新埋好。

夜晚，曼朱基奇仍在为新的项目熬夜，这是他第三次听到屋内有奇怪的响动了，迅速穿好拖鞋，倒握着一管量筒。他的量筒足有1000毫升，底部的玻璃座子在他手里像刀刃一样锋利，足够吓唬一下普通毛贼，但他没想过，如何用这玩意儿去对付一位一米八五的裸男。

一位蓝眼睛裸男——怀里抱着他白天乱放在一边的一摞书，像吸面条一样，吃掉了他养在生态箱里的小蜥蜴。

余光瞥见那颗植物，正在旁若无人的发出幽蓝的光，在生态箱里，乳白色的根须支撑着植物本身，散发出香气；曼朱基奇张着嘴，五感从未如此灵敏，他对面的裸男先生更像是被吓坏了的那个，白皙的脚趾上沾着砖红色的泥土，一溜脚印把他和生态箱联系了起来，也并不是完全裸着，一片厚实的叶子（马里奥猜这绝对是紫甘蓝）正挡着关键部位。

唯物主义溃于球茎植物，曼朱基奇的脑海中窜出一句话。

或许是过于尴尬了，等曼朱基奇从那个男人的手臂中接过自己的书本，那奇异的、只属于最纯粹的花草的香气才重新钻进他的鼻腔，对方尴尬的挠了挠自己下巴，碧蓝的眼睛在他和地上的脚印之间躲躲闪闪。

他在等机会，曼朱基奇放下书本，重新握紧了量筒。

然后就被这人奇怪的口音吸引了注意力：“呃，你好啊，马里奥。”

背着手，赤着的脚扭捏在一起，印花地毯上又多了一小块污渍。

“莱维。”男人伸出手。

量筒已经被握热了，他调转一端，把底座像剑柄一样持在手里，打算继续和这位不速之客对峙。

但是……曼朱基奇暂时被迷惑住了，一朵娇嫩的红色玫瑰从对方的手里绽放开来，本应坚硬的短刺顺从的紧贴皮肤，玫瑰的香味散发出来，和曼朱基奇房间里的泥土味、旧书味和一切趋向于生锈的铁器味混在一起。

“抱歉，踩脏你的地毯了。”

“不用。”马里奥还盯着那朵妖异的玫瑰，他听见自己这么回答。

“我本来想帮你整理一下房间，呃……啊，没有别的意思。”

“你大可不必。”

“我还可以给你做树莓派。”

“我就没付过煤气费。”

“怪不得，上次想给你煎个肉饼都不行。”莱维嘟嘟囔囔的。

“我的冰箱里只放培养皿。”曼朱基奇用量筒的一端去杵那朵可怜的小花，他像是第一次见到玫瑰一样好奇，莱维任他这样做，然后让那朵玫瑰的茎又“生长”了几公分，终于攀附着玻璃器皿，来到了曼朱基奇手上。

“所以…我可以一直住在这吗，和你？”

“你知道花朵是植物的生殖器吧，”曼朱基奇突然说道，“你知道你在做什么吧。”

在他的质问下，这个人就那么脸红了。

“我知道，但……对不起，我以为人类喜欢，花？”那朵玫瑰倏地缩了回去。

“大部分喜欢。”

“我研究它们，贩卖它们——毕竟有人愿意把幻想寄托在植物的生殖器上。”

“看来我并没有理解错什么。”莱维的身体因为激动，微微泛着粉红色。

他们从夜晚一问一答地聊到第二天上午，量筒里蓄满了凉白开，莱维抱着它，陶醉地用根须大快朵颐，在曼朱基奇看起来，他喝水的样子更像是要吹瓶的酒鬼。他们重新介绍了自己，一同分享了窗外的阳光，并且听莱维解释他是怎么来到克罗地亚人的花圃里的。

曼朱基奇最终同意让莱维住在他床头的盆栽里，他以惊人的速度缩小，拔光了盆栽里的杂草，舒舒服服地把根须插进湿润、凉爽的土壤里——他穿着曼朱基奇给他（从玩具店）找的小短裤，上面有小小的太阳花——他被要求只有曼朱基奇在家时，才可以从花盆里跑出来。

真是不可思议，曼朱基奇想，在花盆边上放了一杯水，他看着莱维在花圃里对花朵们训话，叫嚷着要重振克罗地亚人即将倒闭的花店。像是他早就知道会有这么一天，他既无法抛弃信奉已久的科学，也无法否认——莱维不停地出现在他的梦里，那些玫瑰色的梦，时常让他笑着醒来。

——咕——

（彩蛋）

“所以你们树精其实是吃肉的。”

“对呀，神奇叭。”

“然后你就吃了我的杰伊。”

杰伊是生态箱的原居住者，一只黑白相间的蜥蜴。

“我当时好饿了嘛……不过我可以介绍给你我的朋友！”

“你还有朋友？”

“他叫托马斯！是我见过的最好的树莓精！”

“哦。”

“……然、然后，他的男朋友！也叫马里奥！是树莓果种植大户！”

“当然了。树莓精，树莓爱好者——啪啪啪啪。”

曼朱基奇站在盛开的花圃里比比划划，右手食指在左手攥成的圆里进进出出。

——real咕——

**Author's Note:**

> 并不知道会不会有下一集。  
反正吃曼豆腐的人少，鸽就鸽了。


End file.
